Magnus Yino
Appearance Magnus is a tall, young man with Scarlet red irises and black slitted pupils. His hair is a very dark shade of brown, which is commonly mistaken as black. He has a long scar over his right eye. On his body are numerous scars from his family before they abandoned him, his past battles with other shapeshifters and knights, and one large scar on his lower left side of his torso is from when he was first learning how to control his dark magic and accidentally struck himself with his own shadow blade. Magnus is very muscular for his age. Magnus’s usual outfit is a black, skin tight sleeveless shirt with tight black pants. He wears a cloak that’s inside is lined with a leathery dark red material, but the outside is made out of a scaly black material. He once wore a dark brown leather choker with a single large emerald given to him by the princess’s royal guard, but using his magic, he somehow changed the emerald into a blood red ruby. The necklace got in the way of allowing Magnus to use his shapeshifting abilities, so he later removed it. He has many different forms, but his most popular ones are his female disguise, dragon, black wolf, and giant eagle. Magnus's dark magic appears as a black, sand-like substance that he releases from anywhere on his body. He can control this substance at his will. This substance can be hard as steel or flimsy as water, he can even transform the substance into shadow animals or other shadow creatures. Magnus usually chooses his magic over other weapons, as seen when he battles against the princess’s musketeers. Magnus’s eagle form is just a golden eagle, but five times the size of a normal golden eagle. His dragon form is a large, mature black dragon with dark brown scales appearing among the black scales here and there. The dragon has two sets of heavily muscled legs, and two gigantic black bat like wings. The dragon’s head has four large horns near the back of his head. Magnus’s scales are extremely hard, as seen when arrows, spears, and swords bounce off them without even leaving a scratch. The dragon's teeth and claws are razor sharp and can leave clean cuts in solid tree trunks. The only weakness we know about the dragon, is that his appearance strikes fear into anyone that sees it due to *dragonfear*, causing his comrades to attack what they see as a savage beast. Magnus has difficulties fighting against other dragons, and usually tends to be overpowered, since he wasn’t born dragon, and doesn’t use the form to much because of the *dragonfear* His eyes are the same red iris, and slitted black pupils as his normal form. Magnus’s dragon form seemingly evolves after he gains full control over his dark magic. Personality Magnus is a young man who is very ill tempered, he sometimes chooses to shapeshift into a young girl aged in her mid-teens. Though he shows such distaste to socialness, Magnus has always suffered from internal loneliness, which started after his family abandoned him at a young age, due to his rare gift, the power of natural dark magic. As Magnus ages, ages, he becomes more and more social to people. Magnus later discovers that the princess loved him, and so, he begins to fall in love with her. Magnus never lived long enough to marry her, due to his death. Dark Magic Magnus has been know to lose control of himself when using too much of his magic, causing the dark magic to take control of his body and make him go on a rampage. Once when he was rampaging, he murdered his older brother, causing Carsolis (Magnus’s older brother’s closest friend) to have a deep hatred towards Magnus. Magnus can us his dark magic while in a different form, though he prefers not to reveal his identity. His dark magic also grants him a longer life than most people, so he remains young and agile his whole life. Magnus first found out that he possessed dark magic when he was only four years old. His dark magic covered his body as a to protect him from his parent’s hands as they were abusing him. His parents became furious that they were not harming him with Magnus’s magic activated, so they took him away from their village, and left him abandoned on a road.When Magnus is rampaging, he can see what he is doing, but he can’t control his own body. When this is happening, Magnus can’t stop his body no matter how hard he tries to resist. The main cause that this happens is because when he was young, he refused to use his magic, so he never learned how to control his power. What made him change his mind is when he first met an older boy named Rawson, who later became Magnus’s “older brother” because of how strong their friendship became. One night, 9 year old Magnus crossed paths with an ally gang, who attempted to harm Magnus for bumping into one of the gang’s members. But without meaning to, Magnus used his dark magic to shield himself from the gang members. Rawson watched around a corner of the ally. After the gang ran away in fear of Magnus and his magic. Rawson approached Magnus cautiously, and asked Magnus about what happened. When Magnus told him his story, Rawson encouraged Magnus to use his magic more often, because it was his own special and unique gift, and it wasn’t something he should try to lock away and forget. Later that week, Rawson met Carsolis and became best friends, though not as good of friends as Magnus and Rawson’s friendship. When Carsolis first met Magnus, he showed a large amount of jealousy towards the 9 year old boy, and mostly ignored Magnus. Magnus and Rawson later learned that Carsolis was part of the royal family, and was destined to become one of the princess’s royal mages. After that day, Rawson joked around with Carsolis by calling him “his highness” every now and then. Over a year’s course of time, Magnus started using his magic much more often, but every now and then, sadly, Magnus occasionally lost control of his magic (as described earlier) but luckily, in all the incidents, bystanders only suffered from minor injuries, thanks to Rawson leading people away from Magnus during these times. But then one day,when Magnus was 13 years old, he was using his dark magic to create a weapon out of his dark magic, when he used too much power and lost control yet again. But this time, Magnus and Rawson were in Rawson’s house, and sadly, Rawson, couldn’t get far enough away from his “younger brother”. Magnus created a large dark magic sphere around his body, that was too large for the building that the two were in, causing the entire building to collapse on Rawson, Magnus’s sphere protected him from the debris. Rawson wasn’t killed during this, but he was buried alive and pinned under a large concrete support. Magnus found his brother among the debris, but he was still out of control. Magnus used his dark magic sword for the first time, and drove the blade straight through Rawson’s head, killing him. It wasn’t until about half an hour later, that Magnus’s rampage ended. He had traveled away from Rawson’s house during his rampage,so he ran back to see where his brother was. When he returned to the crumpled building, he saw the house was completely destroyed. Standing beside Rawson’s dead corpse, was Carsolis, mourning for his best friend. When Carsolis noticed that Magnus was watching, he because furious at Magnus, swearing to him that he would kill Magnus with his own two hands. And that was when Magnus first realized that Carsolis also possessed dark magic. The thing that made Carsolis and Magnus so different, was that Carsolis had complete control over his powers. Carsolis then tried to kill Magnus, but somehow, Magnus was able to get away from Carsolis, and run away from the town. As time passes, Magnus learns how to control his power more and more. At the age of 27, Magnus has mastered using his dark magic, which leads to him becoming the strongest warrior in the the Kingdom of Ondine, and earns him the name of the princess’s royal guard. When Magnus uses his dark magic to its full potential, glowing red pattern marks appear on his body. These marks indicate that Magnus is in a contract with the demon inside him that produces his dark magic. When in the contract, the demon can take control of Magnus’s body, similar to when Magnus rampaged, but that was the demon testing Magnus’s will determining if Magnus deserved the gift of dark magic. Magnus passed the demons test later when he was somewhere in his twenties. When he has complete control of his magic, he can create animals and creatures completely made out of dark magic, as shown with his dark mare, that he rides on during the princess’s missions for him. He can make large barriers made out of his dark magic, and multiple weapons for his comrades in battle. He can also use his magic to create night black membrained wings in battle. Magnus has shown that he becomes mentally unstable without his dark magic, causing him to push everyone away from him. When he was fighting against Histron, the Trispell mage, Histron cast a spell on Magnus, causing Magnus to separate from his demon, stopping the flow of his dark magic. This greatly upsets Magnus. He later combines himself back with his demon after he kills Histron. At his death, Magnus transfers his magic into his young apprentice, Segun, who later becomes the princess’s new night. Magnus died at the age of 42. History When Magnus was a young boy, he didn’t have as many scars on his body as he does as an adult. Before Magnus was abandoned, he was constantly abused by his mother and father, because he didn’t look anything like them, instead, he looked like his aunt, who which Magnus’s mother and father hated. Magnus didn’t understand why his parents hated him, so he grew up thinking that the way his parents treated him was their way of showing their love for him. Magnus lived mostly stayed in his room, which was described as bare, and lifeless. Magnus’s parents rarely let him leave the room, so Magnus usually spent his time playing with his “friends” who which were all imaginary. When Magnus was very young, his personality was completely different than what his personality was as a young boy, until his early twenties. Magnus’s personality when he was young is described as kind, hopeful, and compassionate. Plot When Magnus first meets Saito and Louise, he is in his female disguise, locked in a iron cage with a odd bracelet, around his left wrist. Sometime before he met them, Magnus was captured by a fair owner and caged up for show at the fair. He pleads for Saito to cut the bracelet off with his sword that is stealthed on his back. Saito eventually agree to do this and slices the bracelet clean in half. After this, Magnus suddenly transforms into a wild ball of flame, and out of the flame leaps a large black and dark brown dragon with red eyes (Magnus’s dragon form) who grabs both Saito and Louise in his large clawed arms, and flies with the two away from the cage and the fair that Magnus had been kept at. Later, while Magnus and his two passengers were soaring above some mountains, Magnus was quickly running out of too energy to stay in his dragon form, so he quickly transformed into a large eagle, and kept flying, but he still had too little amount of energy so quickly glided lower to the ground so he could drop Saito and Louise off without seriously damaging them from the height of their fall. As Saito and Louise were checking each other for serious injuries, Magnus crash landed into a grove of pine trees, causing a pine branch to become lodged into his side right below his ribs, causing him to transform back into his female disguise. Soon Saito stumbled across the fatally wounded Magnus, who was lying on the ground, moaning, and clutching his wounded side. Saito called for Louise, who saw Magnus and ran over to determine how fatal his wound was. Louise pulled up Magnus’s shirt to where she could fully see the wound, and used her mage magic to remove the branch, and force Magnus’s skin to cover his wound. The experience that Magnus had with Louis’s magic healing was apparently very painful, since the entire time, he cried out in tremendous pain. After the procedure was over, Magnus immediately passed out. When Magnus regained consciousness, he saw that he was in a large room, with his wound completely bandaged up. Arith Arith is Magnus’s demon that provides Magnus his dark magic. When Magnus was just a few weeks old, Arith detected Magnus’s spirit, and was drawn to it. Arith’s job is to provide Magnus with his dark magic and protect Magnus when he is in severe danger, threatening Magnus’s life. Arith apparently failed to do so, because Magnus later died at the age of 42. Arith had never been in a contract before he met Magnus, so they both learned how to work together as the grew up together. Arith does show compassion to Magnus occasionally, showing that Arith enjoys living with Magnus. Arith was a wandering demon for to years, looking for the perfect soul to make a contract with.